Drumming Song
by Pandison
Summary: But wait, I couldn't possibly be in the eighteen hundreds. I have no idea what I'm doing, who these people are and why exactly everyone is dressed like came from the bloody History Channel.
1. Chapter 1

_The first thing I remember that evening had to be the fringe. _

The delicate fringe that lined each pillow I had been sleeping on. It was soft and long, as I began to awake from my sleepmy fingers and mind etched the strings. Pulling, and touching, my partially conscious mind, my better half finding the feeling bizarre and unfamiliar.

My eyes slowly opened; slightly dazed, I sat up and examined the space I had been in. Everything looked, quite frankly - old. There is simply no other adjective to describe the room's décor. I panicked, as would anyone else waking up on a bed, let alone in a bedroom not theirs. Multiple scenarios soon flooded my mind all at once, beginning with kidnapped and ending with murdered.

From what I could see, I was certainly _not_ in clothing anywhere close to my century. Why would I be kidnapped and wearing something from, from – well I wasn't quite sure what era I was dressed in. It made no sense unless my captor had a very weird fetish, and then in that case I was screwed.

I glanced around and noticed there were no lights. No lamps, no switches on the walls, nothing. I pushed myself towards the edge of the bed, swinging my legs over and slowly standing up. Before I could even walk forward my eyes focused on my reflection. In front of me was a vintage vanity table, off white and carved delicately. I had to admit it was beautiful and very expensive looking. Though all thoughts aside, I ran towards the mirror and examined myself.

My hair had been put up in a bun, slightly ruined by my sleeping. I leaned forward and touched my face, I wasn't wearing any makeup from what I could tell. My skin looked fresh and foundation-less. I cringed and touched the few pimples on my forehead. Although my skin did look a few shades lighter, I immediately frowned. Rubbing my check, I noticed the white powder on my fingers.

"What the hell…" I mumbled quietly, I was done. I needed an answer now, someone, anyone to explain this to me, _what was going on._ Annoyed and angry, I marched towards the door – I stopped.

If I was going to be leaving the room I should bring something as a weapon, you know just in case I needed it. I turned around and observed the room thoroughly. I sighed and walked towards the fireplace. Blowing out the candle on the ledge, I hastily tore it off and through it aside. Grabbing the metal holder, I took in a deep breath and walked towards the door.

Before my fingers could even graze the handle, the door flung open. I gasped, dropping the candle holder in the process.

"Miss Ambrossio! What are doing in here?" The women huffed and grabbed my arm. I jumped at the sudden touch and pulled back. "Hey let go of me!" It took a few seconds until I realized there were other people around, in fact _many_ people. All dressed like I was, the house from what I could see looked just the same as the room I was in. "What is the matter with you" She let go and stopped in front of me. Her face turned red and she frowned.

She was an older woman, with deep set wrinkles and alabaster skin. She looked intimidating and not pleased _at all_ with my sudden outburst. Her hair was put up in the same fashion as mine, traced with white and red hair. Though despise how angry she looked now, her large green eyes were gentle. It was surprisingly comforting and defiantly took out some of the edge I had before.

"No matter, we have been looking for you. Mr. Shaw requests your appearance right this instant. I do believe he has some business to discuss with you" I said nothing, my mouth hanging open. I'm sure I looked stupid but honestly that's how I felt. I knew nothing about _anything_ this lady was talking about. Who-what and how did she know my last name?

She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly, grabbing my hand and guiding me down the stairs. I did nothing but walk, unable to think as I gawked at my surroundings.

"Mr. Shaw, this is Miss Amelia Ambrossio" I Hadn't even noticed we had been standing in front of the "Shaw" family until I heard my full name. My head whipped forward and before I could say one thing Mr. Shaw spoke. "Miss Ambrossio, it's a pleasure to meet you" He smiled kindly and all I could do was stare at the man.

It's been a good 15 minutes since I woke up and still nothing had been explained to me. I have no idea what I'm doing, who these people are and why exactly everyone is dressed like came from the bloody History Channel.

I blinked and glanced toward the women next to me. She shot an eyebrow up and looked at Mr. Shaw. I gulped and put on my best _fake_ smile I could muster at the moment. "Y-Yes It's a great, pleasure" My voice was hoarse and I started to chew my upper lip, a habit I had since I was little. "Mrs. Windly, Miss Ambrossio" He moved aside, gesturing towards a young…guy. "This is my son Robert. He just came back from fighting in Antietam"

Though I remained calm on the outside, inside I was a confused, hot mess. I knew the name Shaw sounded familiar and obviously judging by the clothing and "fighting in Antietam" I knew exactly what year I was in. The battle of Antietam happened on September 17, 1862.

_1862_

I gulped, Civil War.

Thank you Mr. Findlers seventh period history class.

But wait, I couldn't possibly be in the eighteen hundreds. That's impossible, in fact a week was it, that scientist proved Einstein to be correct, time travel was not possible, nor probable. Maybe I'm being pranked… No, who the hell would prank me, let alone dress me up like this and through a Civil War themed party.

That was just weird and –

"Amelia" I jumped and turned towards 'Mrs. Windly' she shot dangers at me and if looks could kill I'd be _dead._ She nudged me and whispered again. "Amelia, stop being rude" I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Whoa, well wasn't Robert…cute.

"Huh?"

Mr. Shaw still smiled, pushing Robert even closer into the circle. "My son, Robert" He said as if it was the most obvious thing. "Oh, yes" I giggled awkwardly, trying my best to sound, 'Century appropriate' if you know what I mean. "Yes, I do believe, that um I am familiar with Roberts…work" Mrs. Windly tried to contain her laughter as everyone else, including Robert stared at me with a bemused expression.

"What I mean to say is, that I am very aware of Robert's efforts in the…war, efforts" I looked down, my face turning redder by the second. I didn't even know these people, well no _I do _know them but not know them know them. And I still manage to myself appear like a bumbling fool, unable to put together coherent sentences. They must think I'm an idiot; I kept my eyes locked on the floor not even daring to look up.

"Miss Ambrossio, it's come to my attention that you are a nurse. Is that correct?" The voice sounded different, well obviously; it sounded completely feminine. In attempts to seem, somewhat normal and not stupid nor rude I looked up. This time it was a slightly older woman who spoke. She had the same color hair as Robert from what I could notice and the same warm brown eyes as his.

For only meeting the guy a couple minutes ago, I felt like a complete creeper for noticing those diminutive details. But I was completely put back once her question began to process in my mind. She had just asked me if I was a nurse. Well no, she said I _was _a nurse. And I'm sure as hell positive I'm _not_ a nurse.

"Yes"

I cringed at my answer, lie - BIG LIE.

"Oh how delightful!" She giggled and set her cup down. "Tell me, it must be such an exciting field of work" I nodded and tried to smile. "I- yes, it is. Very…delightful"

They all nodded and looked at me as if they were genuinely interested. I gulped and noticed my right arm twitching. Yet another habit I had since I was younger. "It's a lot of hard work, but at the end of the day it is very rewarding" They seemed to buy it, all nodding and smiling at my answer. My heart was beating fast, I don't lie. I don't do it because I simply _cannot_; I get all twitchy and visibly nervous, it's never a good time.

"Well, if you all don't mind I would like to speak to Mrs. Ambrossio alone" My eyes darted towards Mr. Shaw, not even noticing all the other people walking away. He smiled and grabbed my arm gently. I gawked and allowed him to lead me towards the fire place. Speaking of, I do believe I owe the Shaw family a candle…

"Miss Ambrossio, I am not quite certain you are aware of Roberts's position?" He looked at me, and I shook my head. "Well, you see he has agreed to become Colonel of the 54th Massachusetts infantry"

Oh god.

"And we are asking for your services miss"

Before I could do anything I fell, my legs simply gave up and there you have it, I fainted. Thank fully though Mr. Shaw grabbed my arms and steadied me before any damage could be done. I placed a hand on my hand and sighed, glancing around to see if anyone noticed. "My goodness, are you alright?" I looked up and nodded, clearing my throat.

"Mr. Shaw, w-what exactly are you asking me?" Frankly I knew exactly what he wanted and the fact that I've woken up to a surrounding unknown, bounded by people who apparently know me and think I'm some sort of nurse. It's completely insane. This situation is insane, these cloths, people – Mrs. Freaking Windly or whatever her name is.

Everything is beyond _anything _I know of and the fact that I am just playing along is quite alarming to me as well.

"I believe the 54th is in need of a proper nurse, and with all the things Mrs. Windly has been saying"

Whoa wait.

"Excuse me sir for interrupting, but what has Mrs. Windly been saying" Mrs. Windly who is this lady. Obviously she knows more than I do and that scares me. I needed some closure, where am I? What the fuck is going on?

"Nothing of importance my dear, but please say you will!" I gulped, should I? I mean these people couldn't possibly pull of an entire infantry to prank me or whatever. Let alone create 19th century Boston Massachusetts, so this has brought me to thus one conclusion.

"A-alright"

I have somehow managed to break the laws of physics and go back in time to approximately the year 1862.

Yeah, I'm a bit confused as well.

**So…was it bad? Was it good? I'm really eager to hear the response to this chapter. I know this whole scenario has been done multiple times but I really do believe my story will be surprisingly different. ;) Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned, falling in step with Mrs. Windly. She had insisted I stay the night with her. Obviously, as would anyone else stuck in a century far past their own – without a place to say, I accepted. It was also my own little way of getting to bottom of this whole nightmare. As mentioned before, Mrs. Windly is a suspicious character, with that twinkle in her eye it was quite clear she knew much more than I did. Frightening, isn't it?

We came to a stop, she smiled and sat down on the couch. We were in some kind of parlor, the entire space adorned with feathers and silks. It was beautiful, reminded me of my grandmother's house. She gestured me to come sit, I eyed the furniture. Turning around and sitting on a quaint little chair diagonal of her. We didn't say anything, it felt like the silence was suffocating me. It was extremely uncomfortable; she would occasionally gaze at me with this unreadable expression. I being the bumbling fool I am said nothing, keeping my mind occupied on my fingers.

"If you keep that you won't have any fingers to bite on"

I glanced up, my teeth still attached to my nails. She grinned and looked away, I quickly tore my hand from my mouth and looked down. No matter how much I tried, I still blushed. How long has she even been starring at me? I knew that habit was not proper, but what did she suppose I do? The bloody women hadn't said anything in the past ten minutes. Six _hundred_ seconds of pure agony.

"Mrs. Shaw has gracefully arranged a carriage to take us home" I jumped; she seriously needed to stop that. I nodded, sitting up and clearing my throat. "When will we be leaving" Mrs. Windly said nothing, looking past me. I sighed, well that was very rude. After a few moments I grew annoyed, what the hell was she staring at? Turning around, I gasped.

It was a massive portrait of what looked like Mrs. Shaw – of course assuming. Though, with the matching one right behind Mrs. Windly, obviously being Mr. Shaw, my guess was good as right.

It was a very beautiful portrait, quaint and charming. Mrs. Shaw looked absolutely regal, with her pale pink gown drained in lace and pearls. The women look like a queen, it was quite amazing. You see these sort of drawings in text books and online, but to be right in front of the actual thing is something totally out of this world. It's intimidating to be quite frank, made me want a damn portrait like that at my house…

"Mrs. Windly, Miss Ambrossio, your carriage is ready" I turned around, smiling nervously and getting up. Mrs. Shaw grinned and walked towards me, I gulped and looked down. "You were admiring my portrait, do you like it?" I looked up and nodded. "Tell me Amelia, do you have any portraits done?" I sighed, to answer her question, no and yes. No, I do not have any portraits of me but if you visit my grandmother's home in Monte Carlo and Barcelona than yes, I have quite a few portraits of my ancestors.

"Yes, my grandmother has a few in her home in Barcelona and Monte Carlo" Mrs. Shaw's eyes lit up and I looked away. "Barcelona and Monte Carlo, you wouldn't say?" I nodded, this time trying my best to smile. "My f-father is from Spain, coincidentally my mother is from France" She looked at me in awe, I didn't blame her. When I told people about my freaking loaded grandma, they always have the same expression. "Ambrossio, that is Spanish correct?"

"Yes"

This time Mrs. Windly spoke.

"How charming" Mrs. Shaw giggled and took my arm, placing her hand on top of mine. "Well, we mustn't keep your carriage waiting" Mrs. Windly smiled, standing up and following behind us. As we walked through the parlor, we stopped in front of the stair case. "Robert Darling, come say goodbye to our guest" My stomach jumped, and I could feel my right arm twitching underneath Mrs. Shaw. After a few seconds, the stairs began to squeak and I looked up.

Robert came walking down, his hair a bit ruffled and without that blue jacket he had on earlier. He smiled and stood in front of me, all I could do was stare. He, really did look like Ferris Bueller, or Matthew Broderick looked like him. Whatever it may be this boy was _hot_. He bowed, standing up straight and nodding his head. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss. Ambrossio, I hope to see you tomorrow evening"

Without even thinking I smiled, pulling him into a hug. He stiffened and cleared his throat. "Miss. A-Ambrossio" It took a while but I gasped, pulling back and looking down. Not even daring to look at his face, what the actual _hell _was I thinking?

"I-I, uh" I heard Robert stammer, I heard a mumble and looked up. Mrs. Windly was chuckling, the nerve of that women, though it was soon silenced as Robert said his goodbyes to her as well. I swear my face is going to stay red forever, what was I even thinking? "Well, off we go" Said Mrs. Shaw, glancing up at her I smiled, following everyone towards the front door.

"Well this is my humble abode"

Mrs. Windly smiled, her eyes twinkling. Her house was small, but decent I suppose. Not as nice as the Shaw residence, but close. I glanced around the space, unsure what to do. Mrs. Windly sighed and grabbed my hand, guiding me towards the living room. She sat me down on the couch, turning around and taking her set on the chair across. None of us said anything, reminded me of earlier, having so much to say but not speaking a word. Though this time around, it was _much_ more awkward.

"Amelia-"

"Call me Mia"

She shook her head and cleared her throat, her green eyes seeming to drift off as she sat there, thinking of what to say. As we sat there in silence, I began to think. Part me really wanted her to tell me what happened, but the other part was frightened. Scared that whatever she had to say would be, bad…

"Well, Mia I guess it's a good time to explain what's going on" My head shot up, I could feel my body tense, my heart pounding. I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream or jump up in down in excitement.

"My name is Emma Windly, I-I am your great, great, great, and dare I say it, great granddaughter"

**Well, what do you think? Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to leave it off with a cliff hanger because I'm evil ;)**

**Just kidding, but really I hope you enjoyed it. We got a little Mia and Robert action this chapter. I don't know if you aware of this yet but Mia is one awkward child, and it was quite clear in this chapter. lol**

**Anyways, I want to say thank you to ****SimplyMonkey****, ****AnimeGirl1220**** and ****CarminaxBuranax**** for reviewing chapter one.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You're kidding right?"

I couldn't believe anything this woman had been saying. I lost all sense of reality when she began to explain herself. I mean sure, this had been expected. If I were to be back in time, nothing could possibly get any weirder. Though once she started to elucidate everything, and I do mean everything – I simply couldn't handle it.

She leaned forward and involuntarily, I moved back. "Mia, I'm from the future" Yeah thanks, like I hadn't picked that one up.

"I can't give too much away but I have been sent back in time to retrieve you and place us in, well – here." Still I kept my mouth shut, Emma reached her hand forward and I slapped it away. "Do not, touch me" My voice was filled with unexplained rage, I was furious! She had unwillingly brought me back in time; all I wanted was to go home. "Mia please, I understand you're scared, and frustrated but"

"But what"

Slowly, but surely I was gaining confidence the more I thought about what she said. "You can't just take people and bring them back in time without their consent!" Without even thinking I sprung up. "I-I don't care what you want, just take me home" Emma sighed and stood up as well. "Mia, I can't do that"

"And why exactly not, you brought me here pretty easily I'm sure as hell you can do the opposite"

She shook her head, gazing at the carpet.

"Mia, I was sent to conduct an experiment, unfortunately for you I can't reverse anything" I hadn't even realized I had been crying until Emma handed me a handkerchief. "Hell, I'm older then you, haven't you learned to respect your elders" She giggled and I wanted to die. That wasn't meant to be funny, I was serious.

"You may be older but right now I'm 57 and your only 18. Wisdom holds no age" She sat back down, gingerly placing her hands neatly on her crossed legs. "I've lived longer Mia, please trust me" I was completely unsure of myself, could I even trust a women who had sprung so many things to me, unwillingly?

It's actually quite funny, though I remained nonchalant. Taking in a deep breath, I relaxed and nodded my head. Hopping this would further answer her question.

A smile formed on her face, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I had just agreed to something I wasn't a hundred percent sure of.

No matter, I had said yes. And I intend to further go this "experiment" regardless the consequences…

It was a rather cold, crisp morning. The sky gray and emotionless, I couldn't even bare to walk through the camp without feeling defeated and miserable. It had come to my attention I had arrived to camp a few days later than everyone else. Everyone had treated me with no respect. I'm pretty sure the stray dog that walks around with a limp is "cooler" than me at this point. Regardless I trudged through the cold with pride, or at least the last bit I had left.

My first day in, I had been thrown with cat calls and inappropriate behavior. It hurt, not going to lie; but after I set some of the men straight I felt a little bit better, just a bit.

As for why I'm out this early, one of the "men" had fallen off a tree and hurt himself. To my understanding, I would just need to examine the injury, say a few smart medical terms I learned from Grays Anatomy and patch the wound up. Sounded easy right?

God I hoped so…

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the infirmary, sucking in a deep breath and pushing through the wooden door. "Hey, shut that door, your letting the cold air in!" I jumped, turning around and slamming the door shut as asked. My head whipped around and I gazed at the small, dark space. The entire room had only one widow that let in a bit of light. All around everything looked dirty and rusty; two beds lined each side of the room with cabinets framing the walls.

"You the new nurse" I glanced at the man and nodded. He eyed me up and down, rolling his eyes and turning around. "Robert sure knows how to pick 'em"

Pretending I didn't hear him I cleared my throat. "Where's the patient?" The man still kept his back towards me, raising a single finger and pointing to the left. I followed his gesture and my eyes landed on a young man. He looked quite familiar, with dirty blonde hair and a matching mustache.

I gulped and stood up straight. Keeping my pace and walking towards the bed. He seemed like he hadn't even acknowledged my presence, his back flat on the bed and his eyes glued on the ceiling.

"Hi" I said meekly, his eyes gazed towards me; then back to the ceiling. His face remained solemn; he sort of looked like a little kid who got in trouble. It was obvious he didn't want to be here and I, being the awkward child I am had no idea what to do about it.

"So, what happened"

"Nothing, I do not require any medical attention. So if you will be as kind to leave" He didn't even look at me. I didn't buy it one second, stepping closer I crossed my arms over my chest gazing at his legs. "I heard you fell, care to elaborate" He sighed and sat up, his eyes burning holes through me.

"No"

I grinned and walked towards one of the cabinets. "Do you know where the gauze is?"

"Third cabinet to you right" Called out the man from before. I bit my lip and walked towards the correct cabinet, tentatively pulling the handle and grabbing the gauze. I turned around and walked towards the bed.

Gently grabbing his left leg, I raised it up so it lay across my knees. "Is it your ankle?"

"Yes"

I nodded, pushing his pant leg up and softly touching the swollen area. As I applied pressure, I felt him wince. I glanced up, his face bright red. "All this requires is a quick wrapping and some TLC"

He frowned. "TLC, what in God's name is that?" I shook my head, beginning to wrap his ankle. "Nothing, just make sure you take it easy and keep the leg elevated to reduce swelling"

Wow, I sounded pretty legit. I could _really_ pass for a Nurse, let's just hope I don't screw anything or anyone up for the time being.

"So, what's your name?"

I heard a snort fallowed by a loud chuckle; raising an eyebrow I looked up.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just – never mind" Shaking my head I smiled, continuing to finish his ankle.

"I do say have we met before" He called out.

"Not sure, but you do look familiar. I'm Amelia Ambrossio, the new nurse, obviously. I was at the party hosted by the Shaw family a few nights ago, perhaps we met there. Oh, and you can call me Mia"

My head shut up and I grinned. "Now that I introduced myself, I believe it's only fair I get your name?"

Whoa, wait.

Was I just flirting?

His face twisted and looked forward, not keeping eye contact. "I'm _Major_ Forbes, Miss"

He turned his gaze towards me and smirked.

"Ambrossio"

I let out a quick laugh; you know one of the really loud and obnoxious ones you use when you don't have a good enough comeback after a 'confrontation'

"Real slick, listen you better be nice to me, who's gonna help you out on the battle field once you get injured? I could easily look the other way and help out a less _cocky_ soldier"

His face turned sour and I tried to bite back another laugh. "Touché"

I raised an eyebrow and tried to make my face as serious as his. "Toosh"

He looked at me like I was either the biggest idiot in the world or like he couldn't believe I had just said that. Well, if you understood what I was referencing then you dear reader, get a fruit snack.

Fruit snacks for all!

**Lame ending, I know…**

**Sorry this is a little late, honestly I've just been busy enjoying the last days of summer. So when do you guys go back? For me school starts September 5****th**

***Sigh***

***Tear***

**D':**

**CarminaxBuranax****: Thank you so much! I got a bit of inspiration for the name of Emma from Emma Stone. I don't know just the red hair, big green eyes… Only difference being of course my Emma is like 30+ years older, but ya know…;) Oh and Barcelona **_**and **_**Monte Carlo – isn't she a lucky b!#,just kidding. lol**

**SimplyMonkey****: Yes, thank you! I really had no idea how Mia ended up back in time as I wrote the first chapter and posted it. Honestly I wanted something never done before. So I thought, what if **_**her **_**great, great – whatever granddaughter went back in time and took her ancestor (Mia) further back in time. Hehe :P  
><strong> 

**mickeyliz****: Aww, that was very sweet thank you(: And I will defiantly keep writing!  
><strong> 


End file.
